life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
James Amber
James Amber is the father of Rachel Amber and a local district attorney. It was revealed that the game's story is about Chloe Price and Rachel Amber uncovering a "dark family secret"Official Description to Before the Storm. He serves as the secondary antagonist of "Before the Storm." Confirmed after breaking into his office in "Hell is Empty." Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Biography You can't trust normal people. Just ask Rachel. Her dad seems like the most "normal" guy on the planet, but he also turns out to be a cheating dickwad. Come to think of it, maybe that is normal? What sucks is that Rachel and her parents actually seemed to get along really well before. James is the new Distric Attorney in Arcadia Bay, which is the reason Rachel's family moved up here from Orange County. Despite his job, James doesn't act like an uptight law enforcer all the time, unlike some wanna-be father figures I know. Whatever happens with Rachel's family, it still seems like she really does love her parents. And maybe that's all that matters? I'd certainly rather have a cheating dickwad dad than a dead one. Episode One - "Awake" When Chloe and Rachel are at Overlook Park, James Amber can be seen meeting up with an unknown woman; they embrace, and then kiss. At the end of the episode, he is seen talking with a cop and Principal Wells, most likely because Rachel didn't come home after school. He pauses to stare at the fire. Episode Two - "Brave New World" After the production of The Tempest, Rachel says that every year she gets birthday money--or rather hush money--from him. He doesn't think too highly of Chloe, and what she describes as her "progressive attitude" causes tension between the two and his wife at the dinner table which is eventually stopped by an outburst from Rachel. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" James first appears in the beginning scene, and explains that Rachel's mother, Sera, had struggled with a heroin addiction, and had chose to receive payment checks monthly throughout Rachel's life rather than to see her. He covers up his meet with her in Episode 1, explaining that he was kissing Sera goodbye. This causes Rachel to be devastated. He is mentioned later during a meeting with Frank Bowers and Damon Merrick, to whom Damon recognizes Rachel to be his daughter. In Chloe's dream seqeunce with William, he can be seen as one of the audience watching. After Damon stabs Rachel in the arm, James meets Chloe at the hospital, asking about the confrontation, showing compassion to Chloe, thanking her for saving his daughter's life. After Chloe speaks to Rachel, who had just woken from the surgery, she asks Chloe to go to her father's office, giving her the password for the security alarm, and to find more clues on Sera. During the investigation, Chloe learns that Sera had voided the checks, had attended rehabilitation and had taken necessary legal actions to make her deemed fit, and had an attorney threaten legal action for joined custody of Rachel. She then learns that James had texted with Damon, with a deal in order. After Chloe converses with Damon via text, she learns that James had offered to burn the evidence regarding a murder at the mill, to which she had to make a decision to discover the snitch of the situation, and to take pictures of a stash of money. She then learns that Damon has Sera, and upon driving to the mill, learns that James had made a deal with Damon to overdose Sera, that way Rachel would have no connection to her whatsoever as well as drop the curiosity being her mother would be dead. Damon had begun to beat on Chloe, and Frank then continued his confrontation with Damon, who had drugged Sera. The scene changes to Chloe talking with Sera. She tells her to not tell Rachel about James' involvement, explaining that she couldn't get rid of her addiction and that Chloe would be "killing" James for Rachel. She explains that James did it because he is desperate but loves his daughter dearly, and provides much more than Sera ever will. Depending on Chloe's choice, if she tells Rachel the truth, she will hate James, and tear his marriage with Rose. If Chloe keeps Rachel from knowing the truth, she will believe her father's story, and rebuild her love for her father. Relationships Family * Rachel Amber (daughter) - Romantic * Rose Amber (wife) - * Sera Gearhardt (ex-wife) - Others * Chloe Price - * Damon Merrick - Trivia * He can be seen on one of the promo images for Before the Storm and seems to be a key figure for the plot of the game. Gallery Screenshots 20170908061309_1.jpg|James and Sera kissing. Photos E1 s10 rachelphoto.tex.png|James and Rachel (10 years old). RachelandFamily.jpg|James with his wife and daughter. RachelAndFamily2.jpg|James with his wife and daughter in Paris, France. References pt-br:James Amber ru:Джеймс Эмбер Category:Characters Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Before the Storm Category:Amber Family Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters